jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Eilan
Hallo Eilan! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Eilan!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Außerdem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du allgemeine Fragen stellen bzw. nachlesen kannst. Deine gestellten Fragen werden dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Bevor Du nach jeder Änderung speicherst, benutzte bitte zuerst die Vorschau. Damit kannst Du sehen, wie die Seite nach dem Speichern aussehen wird und so Fehler im Design oder im Text leichter finden. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge, jedoch keine Artikelbeiträge, immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du ~~~~ (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, RC-9393 20:21, 2. Okt 2006 (CEST) ---- Auch von mir su cuy'gar und herzlich willkommen im Autorenstab der Jedipedia! Auf gute Zusammenarbeit, Ben Kenobi 21:12, 2. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Ja willkommen im Team.--Yoda41 21:20, 2. Okt 2006 (CEST) Danke Ben und Yoda. Ich hoffe, dass wir uns gut verstehen und helfen können. Elian :Auch von mir ein Herzliches Willkommen und Viel Spaß hier. Bild:;-).gif MFG Yoda5629 21:49, 2. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::Huhu! Auch von mir ein herzliches Willkommen und viel Spaß in unserer Runde, liebe Jedigrüße Jade-Skywalker 21:56, 2. Okt 2006 (CEST) Danke für eure Freundlichkeit! Ihr seid sehr nett zu mir. Hilfe für Eilan Hi nochmal! Wenn du einen Beitrag signierst, dann musst du nicht alles von Hand schreiben. Es geht einfacher und nachvollziehbarer, wenn du 4 Tilden, also ~~~~ unter deinen Beitrag setzt. Steht auch in deiner Begrüßung oben. Ben Kenobi 22:26, 2. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Danke Ben Kenobi! Ich habe eine Frage an dich. In deiner letzten Narchicht hast du etwas von Babel-Vorlagen geschrieben. Was sind Babel-Vorlagen? Kannst du mir sie Erklären? Eilan ::Huhu Eilan! Wenn Du an einem Artikel schreibst, dann benutze doch die Funktion 'Vorschau anzeigen', dann zeigt sich die Seite so, wie sie am Ende aussieht und Du kannst weiter daran rumbasteln ohne immer Speichern zu müssen. Alle Speicherungen erscheinen nämlich in der History und dadurch kann die History unübersichtlich werden. Bild:;-).gif, liebe Jedigrüße Jade-Skywalker 15:18, 12. Okt 2006 (CEST) Benutzerseite Hi Eilan! Ich hab mal ein wenig an deiner Benutzerseite rumgebastelt. Wenn du noch mehr schreiben möchtest und dich für ein paar Babel-Vorlagen entschieden hast, bin ich gerne bereit, dir beim Einbau in die Benutzerseite zu helfen. Ich hoffe, du bist soweit zufrieden mit meinen Veränderungen. Ben Kenobi 22:17, 2. Okt 2006 (CEST) Also Eilan, du musst mir schon sagen, was du so möchtest, ich kann mir die Sachen über dich schließlich nicht ausdenken! Schreib mir doch bitte kurz hierhin, was genau du bei deiner Benutzerseite verändern und einfügen möchtest. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 00:02, 8. Okt 2006 (CEST) Gut, Eilan, wie sieht es denn jetzt aus? Soll ich alle deine Lieblingscharaktere nehmen? Welche Babelvorlagen hast du dir denn ausgesucht? Das Einbauen mache ich schon, du musst mir aber sagen, was ich dafür nehmen soll. Ben Kenobi 17:10, 9. Okt 2006 (CEST) Artikel: Padmé Naberrie Hallo Eilan! Schön, dass du dich so sehr mit dem Padmé-Artikel beschäftigst. Ich habe eben deine letzten Änderung daran nachverfolgt und dabei ist mir aufgefallen, dass Padmé den Namenzusatz Skywalker bei ihrer Heirat mit Anakin im Jahr 22 NSY angenommen haben soll... interessant! ;) Hast du eine Quelle hierfür nachzuweisen? Würde mich mal interessieren, wo das aufgeführt wird. Bitte gib in Zukunft gleich immer die Quellen an, damit Missverständnisse oder Fragwürdigkeiten sofort ausgeschlossen werden können. Ansonsten: Mach weiter so! Es ist immer wieder schön, von dir zu lesen ;) Liebe Grüße Anakin Skywalker 21:25, 7. Okt 2006 (CEST) Spätes Hallo von mir Ein etwas spätes Hallo,das liegt wohl daran das ich mich erst nach dir regristriert habe, und Herzlich willkommen von mir. Auf gute Zusammerarbeit! Orca 23:01, 7. Okt 2006 (CEST) Das ist schon O.K. Ich heiße dich auch Willkomen!Eilan 23:07, 7. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Hab mich schon ganz gut eingelebt also wegen der ganzen Funktionen,wenn was Mal nicht klappt kannst du auch einfach aus anderen Artikel kopieren und da Ganze deinen Wünschen anpassen(Mach ich oft wenn etwas nicht klappen will) :Wär also immer bereit,wenn möglich zu helfen(auch wenns net so oft möglich wär^^) :Und btw: Padmé ist auch eine meiner Lieblingscharaktere(hab grad was am Natalie Portman Artikel editiert) Orca 23:18, 7. Okt 2006 (CEST) Tipps für Eilan Hallo Eilan, ich habe gerade deinen Artikel über Mirta Gev gesehen und wollte dich kurz darauf hinweisen, dass Artikel über Themen bzw. zu Büchern, die bislang noch nicht auf deutsch (oder erst in den letzten zwei Monaten in Deutschland) erschienen sind, mit einer Spoilervorlage gekennzeichnet werden sollten. Auf diese Weise verhindert man, daß Leute, die zufällig über den Artikel stolpern, Informationen erhalten, die ihnen die Überraschung beim späteren Lesen des Buches verderben würden. Für diesen Zweck haben wir eine "Spoilervorlage" gebastelt, die Du ganz einfach in Deine Artikel einfügen kannst: An der Stelle, wo der Spoiler beginnt, schreibst Du: . Auf diese Weise entsteht ein solches Bild: vergleiche hier. "Überraschungseffekte" bleiben in diesem Fall für den unbedarften Leser erhalten, wenn er das möchte. Spoilerwarnungen können bei Büchern, die länger als seit 2 Monaten in Deutschland erhältlich sind, wieder entfernt werden. Natürlich brauchst du nicht jede Information, die aus irgendeiner englischsprachigen Quelle stammt, mit der Spoilerwarnung zu versehen, aber wichtige Ereignisse, besonders Schlüsselereignisse und überraschende Wendungen und weitere Schicksale von Personen (wie die unter 40 NSY aufgeführten zum Beispiel) gehören eindeutig in diese Kategorie. Falls Du weitere Fragen hast, bist Du jederzeit willkommen, sie zu stellen, wir helfen gerne! Viele Grüße, RC-9393 18:35, 9. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Keine Ursache - viele Dinge erscheinen am Anfang ungewohnt oder sogar schwierig, aber nach einiger Zeit wird das Schreiben hier ganz einfach, wenn man den Dreh einmal heraushat. Noch ein Hinweis: es ist in allen Wikipedias (nicht nur hier) üblich, immer auf den jeweilige Diskussionsseiten zu antworten, wo ein Beitrag begonnen wurde. Das ist anders als z.B. bei Gästebüchern. Wenn Du also weitere Fragen hast oder noch etwas von dem, was jemand Dir geschrieben hast, kommentieren möchtest, tust Du das ebenfalls hier auf Deiner Seite unter dem jeweiligen Beitrag - und nicht auf der Benutzerseite desjenigen, der geantwortet hat. Du brauchst keine Sorge zu haben, daß niemand die Antwort bei Dir findet; wer eine Frage oder einen Hinweis auf eine Benutzerseite schreibt, "beobachtet" diese anschließend und bekommt so genau mit, wenn sich in der Diskussion etwas tut. Seiten zu beobachten ist ganz einfach: schau oben in den Reiter, ganz rechts findest Du den Reiter "beobachten". Seine eigenen Benutzerseiten beobachtet man automatisch, aber vielleicht möchtest Du ja auch Artikel oder die Seiten anderer Benutzer beobachten. Dann klickst Du dort einfach auf diesen Reiter und kannst bei Deinen nächsten Besuchen über den Link "Beobachtungsliste" ganz oben sofort sehen, ob sich irgendwo etwas getan hat - das ist sehr praktisch! Seiten, die Du beobachtest, erscheinen in "Letzte Änderungen" links im Hauptmenü übrigens fett gedruckt, so kann man sie auch auf einen Blick erkennen. Ansonsten würde ich Dir raten, noch einen Blick in den Artikel: Erste Schritte zu werfen, da stehen sehr viele hilfreiche Tipps für Neueinsteiger, die auch leicht verständlich geschrieben sind und Dir sicher sehr gut beim weiteren Schreiben helfen! Viele Grüße, RC-9393 12:13, 11. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::Hallo Eilan, ich habe wieder mal einen Tipp für Dich, der das Leben angenehmer gestaltet :-) Wenn Du einen Artikel bearbeitest, siehst Du rechts neben der "Speichern"-Taste eine Taste namens "Vorschau zeigen". Wenn Du auf diese Taste klickst, siehst Du, wie Dein fertiger Artikel aussehen würde - alle Bilder an der richtigen Stelle etc. - und kannst auf diese Weise kontrollieren, ob alles nach Deinen Wünschen ist oder Du noch etwas ändern möchtest. Der Artikel wird aber noch nicht gespeichert und Du kannst in Ruhe daran herumwerkeln und Dir so oft die Vorschau angucken, wie Du möchtest. Erst wenn Du ganz fertig bist, solltest Du auf Speichern drücken und den Artikel damit "veröffentlichen" - sonst wird die Seite "Letzte Änderungen", die viele Benutzer nutzen, sehr stark von Deinen ganzen Minimal-Änderungen überfüllt und man erkennt nicht mehr so gut, was neu ist und was sich getan hat und das stört viele Leute. Natürlich kann es immer mal passieren, daß man auf "Speichern" klickt und danach noch Tippfehler oder ähnliches entdeckt und die noch nachträglich korrigieren muß - das passiert jedem von uns -, aber während der Bearbeitung eines Artikels sollte man so weit wie möglich die Vorschaufunktion nutzen. Viele Grüße!! RC-9393 21:58, 11. Okt 2006 (CEST) Pause Ich nehme jetzt mal eine Pause aus der Jedipedia und komme in zwei Wochen wieder zurück. Bis dahin könnt ihr mich auf der Diskussionsseite auf dem laufenden halten. Wahrscheinlich werden ich aber nicht mal auf die Hauptseite gehen, da ich sonst der Versuchung erliegen würde, sofort loszuschreiben. Ihr könnt mir auch eine E-Mail schreiben, falls ihr die Adresse wollt / habt. :Bis bald ::Eilan Bin zurück Meine Auszeit ist bald vorbei. Zu Neujahr fange ich wieder an zu schreiben. Ich habe mir ein paar kleine Sachen überlegt, wie wir die Artikel noch etwas mehr gestalten können. In der Theorie funktionierts, in der Praxis hab ich leider keine Ahnung. Ich werde dass mal an einer Seite ausprobieren. Wir können ja eine Seite machen, in der wir Dinge ausprobieren. Naja, bis bald 212.80.234.56 18:24, 9. Dez 2006 (CET) :Schön dass du hier mitarbeiten möchtest, meld dich doch einfach an, dann kannst du eine eigene Benutzerseite gestalten und hast auch größere Rechte als ein normaler Besucher. Du kannst dann zum Beispiel Bilder hochladen. Wir freuen uns jederzeit über neue Benutzer. Viel Spaß noch! Freundliche Grüße Xargon 20:42, 9. Dez 2006 (CET) ::Hallo Eilan, so eine Seite zum Üben und Basteln gibt es schon! Neben Deiner eigenen Benutzerseite, an der Du herumbasteln kannst, gibt es den Sandkasten, der zum Experimentieren gedacht ist. Gruß! RC-9393 Admin 20:50, 10. Dez 2006 (CET) :::Naja, es ist leider ein Problem aufgetreten: ich hab mein Passwort nicht mehr. Ich muss mir eins schicken lassen...212.80.234.56 18:18, 11. Dez 2006 (CET) Ein weiblicher Star Wars Fan ist eine Seltenheit. Freut mich außer Jade Skywalker mal wieder einen zu finden. :) E.B 11:31, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) Problem; Hilfe dringend benötigt ich habe ein problem und verstehe einfach nicht, woher es kommt. nachdem ich einen artikel bearbetet habe, erscheint diese meldung bei mir (ich habe sie aus dem textfenster kopiert): Fehler in der Datenbank Es gab einen Syntaxfehler in der Datenbankabfrage. Die letzte Datenbankabfrage lautete: (SQL-Abfrage versteckt) aus der Funktion „SearchMySQL4::update“. MySQL meldete den Fehler „1017: Can't find file: 'wiki_searchindex.MYI' (errno: 2) (localhost)“. diese meldung erscheint immer auf der bearbeitungs-seite anstelle von dem artikel, der nach der bearbeitung automatisch erscheinen müsste. habt ihr eine ahnung, warum das seit heute so ist??? Eilan 11:31, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Das hat eigentlich nix zu bedeuten... die änderungen sind trotzdem gespeichert... Das Admin team sitzt dran. --Modgamers 11:34, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Danke Eilan 11:50, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) Kategorien Du bist ja noch nirgends einkategorisiert, nicht mal in die Benutzerkategorie Bild:O.o.gif. Um nicht extra die Kategorie einzutippen, kannst du folgende Vorlage in deine Seite einbinden: Vorlage:Jedipediabenutzer. Viel Spaß noch wünscht Boba 11:25, 6. Aug 2007 (CEST) Artikel Hey... du sollst bei artikel nicht von der WP abschreiben. Und das auftauchen/Quellen ding machen wir hier auch nicht. Wir schreiben nur die Quellen hin, worauf der Artikel basiert. --Modgamers 13:32, 6. Aug 2007 (CEST) *Bei der WP schreibe ich nicht ab. Nur zur Info. Sorry, aber ist das Auftauchen/Quellen nicht dasselbe??? Egal ob Auftauchen oder Quelle...beides ist sozusagen ein Synonym. Quelle klingt jedoch so ernst wie in der richtigen Wikipedia. Und ich dachte, die Seite soll nicht so streng aussehen, sondern Spaß beim Lesen und schreiben machen? Naja, auch egal. Ich höre jetzt erst mal auf. Will in Dresden das schöne Wetter genießen...Eilan 13:36, 6. Aug 2007 (CEST) Nein nicht wirklich. Strenggenommen soll es auch "ernst" sein, da wir ja auch ernst genommen werden wollen. Hör einfach auch diese abschnitte aus der Wookieepedia zu kopieren. --Modgamers 13:39, 6. Aug 2007 (CEST) * Recht hast du, sonst könnten wir auch aufhören mit der JP. Abschreiben ist keine Kunst, da hast du auch recht. Ich hoffe, bei dir ist schönes Wetter und dass du auch mal frische luft schnapst...Eilan 13:43, 6. Aug 2007 (CEST) Herzlichen Glückwunsch Herzlichen Glückwunsch nachträglich von mir zum Geburtstag, Eilan! Ich hoffe, du hast schön gefeiert! --Bel Iblis 12:53, 7. Sep 2007 (CEST) Sio Bibble Hallo, ich sehe zwar dass du seit 2 Jahren inaktiv bist, aber einen Versuch ist es wert: Du hast damals, am 06. Januar 2007 in den Artikel Sio Bibble eingefügt, dass „er während der Amtszeit von Königin Apailana [] das einzigste Mitglied im Königlichen Beirat war, der der Königin sagte, dass sie den Jedi helfen solle, auch wenn das Naboo und sie selbst in Gefahr bringen könnte. So wollte er sich dafür revangieren, dass viele Jedi Naboo geholfen haben.“ Mittlerweile wurde dies nun von dem angesehenen Autotor Sol in Frage gestellt. Es wäre schön, wenn du dich noch an die damalige Quelle erinnern könntest. —''Darth Maul'' // ''Peace is a lie'' um 12:51, 8. Nov. 2009 (CET)